The Year in Review
by Draco Volatile
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts, so he writes to Draco to help him feel better. **M/M SLASH** Finally deserving an R rating. ^-^
1. Uneasiness

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: I've never done anything like this before. I just used my own personal experiences or leaving a school as reference, so   
bear with me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Uneasiness  
~*~*~  
Harry Potter got off Platform 9 ¾ with an empty feeling in his heart. He felt incomplete now that he was leaving Hogwarts.   
Never again would he wander the halls in the night concealed by a cloak of invisibility, visit a giant of a man in a log   
cabin outside the school, or fly over the Forbidden Forest on a Firebolt with his best friends. He would never wake up in a   
dormitory with the other boys of Gryffindor or eat meals on golden plates in a magnificent Great Hall with a starry ceiling   
that seemed an opening to the heavens. He would never enter the dungeons with an angry, expecting feeling that Snape was   
going to give him a rather repulsive detention that day . . . That, he guessed, was a good thing, but he still would rather   
have something to expect. Now nothing was certain.   
  
Harry had never actually thought about what it would be like to complete his seventh year at Hogwarts. But if he had, it   
would have been nothing like this. If he had imagined it, he would have been running off the platform with Ron and Hermione,   
laughing at their completion and good fortune of never having to see Malfoy, Snape, and the Slytherins again. But in reality,   
instead of running off laughing with his friends, he caught himself staring at the small silver-blond boy who was standing   
with his mother and father at Kings Cross station, feeling as though a brick had been dropped into his stomach. That was   
Malfoy, and a different Malfoy than the scrawny boy whom Harry had met in the robe shop in Diagon Alley. This was a more   
mature one. Malfoy had grown almost as tall as Harry and lost the rat-ish look about his pointed face. His robes no longer   
draped over his slender shoulders and trailed slightly behind him, but now emphasized his muscular body in places that Harry   
had never noticed on Malfoy before. It had took Harry seven years to notice that Malfoy had grown into a handsome teenage boy.  
  
Malfoy embraced his parents, an act which surprised Harry, who never thought that the former Slytherin was capable of   
anything more than a sneer. Jealousy hit Harry like another brick in his stomach. Malfoy hardly deserved the love he was   
receiving, but he still got it anyway. Harry often wished he had someone to embrace, but now he did not allow his mind to   
wander there. Thinking of what he did not have that other people had depressed him to the point where he could hardly think   
sanely.  
  
*But who wouldn't embrace Malfoy?* Harry found himself wondering. *He has the perfect body for embracing.* Fantasies flooded   
Harry's mind, an he allowed them to stay. They were empty and painful, but beautiful, in a way that he would not, however,   
allow himself to understand.  
  
"Boy! Are you listening to me? Or have you gone deaf?" Uncle Vernon's unpleasant voice roared in Harry's ears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Well, get in the car. I'm not going to stand here surrounded by . . . by *your* type." Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and   
practically dragged him to the Dursleys' car.   
  
Uncle Vernon pulled out of Kings Cross station. Harry sat alone in the backseat, unaware of what he had been thinking before   
his uncle arrived to take him back to the place that he had been forced to call home. Then it hit him - He had been thinking   
about Malfoy. Harry looked out the back window hoping to catch a final glimpse of his arch-enemy, but only to see that he and   
his parents had already Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Harry had written to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia - not by Owl   
Post of course - asking them if he could Apparate home, but they refused. They didn't want to risk the neighbors seeing their   
"abnormal" nephew appear on the front lawn of Number Four, Privet Drive by magic.  
  
Harry sank back in his seat, letting another wave of uneasiness deluge through his already empty heart. Something was missing.   
He was incomplete.   
~*~*~ 


	2. A Quill, Ink, and a Bit of Old Parchment

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: Harry writes to Draco. Do you think the next few chapters should be letters that the boys send to eachother? I need   
your opinion!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 2 - A Quill, Ink, and a Bit of Old Parchment  
~*~*~  
The next day was Thursday. Harry woke expecting to find himself surrounded by the boys of Gryffindor. But instead of smiling   
faces to greet him, he was forced to wake up to the hideous sight of his cousin's endless heaps of old toys and games. Harry   
had never been permitted to clear Dudley's things out of his room, and he cursed Uncle Vernon for that. He chucked a board   
game off the windowsill so he could actually see the sunshine that would be filtering in through the window.  
  
But there wasn't any sunshine. Instead, there was rain. Not dripping, dismal rain, but crashing, violent rain. It poured down   
over the trees, drenching Privet Drive. Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. A peeved Hedwig hooted angrily   
in her cage.  
  
Harry dressed quickly in an oversize sweater that had belonged to Dudley. It was a revolting brownish-green color and looked   
like it had been digested by some large animal and woven back into clothing. Harry resented that sweater, but there was   
nothing else clean that he could wear. Aunt Petunia always made him wash his own clothes in the wink, and he was only allowed   
to do that on Fridays. He didn't know why she had done that, but he figured it was probably to annoy him. Well, it worked.   
  
"Breakfast is on the table!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. "Are you coming down or will I have to give your pancakes   
to Dudley?"   
  
Harry rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all seated at the table. He sat down to   
see Uncle Vernon smiling slyly and dumping a plate of crisp, brown pancakes in front of his massive cousin. "You're too late,   
boy. Make yourself a sandwich."  
  
Not wanting to eat another sandwich made form stale bread and crusty peanut butter, Harry went back upstairs. He flopped down   
on his bed and sighed deeply. Unless he could get a job in Hogsmeade, he would be forced to put up with his hellish relatives   
for the rest of his life.   
  
Hogwarts now seemed to Harry like a good dream that he had woken up in the middle of. He would never find out what happened   
to Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy. Not unless he continued dreaming . . . But how could he go back? It seemed that he had lost   
contact with all his friends. Ron hadn't written to him. Hermione hadn't called. The world seemed to desolate when neither of   
them were talking to him.   
  
Harry pulled his trunk out from beneath the bed and opened it. He found a quill, ink, and a bit of old parchment from   
Hogwarts. If they weren't going to write to him, he would write to them. He knelt down on the wooden floor and dipped the   
quill in the ink bottle and began.  
  
  
Dear Draco  
  
  
Did he just write, 'Dear Draco'? Harry stared down at the parchment in disbelief. He couldn't write to Malfoy. Malfoy was his   
archenemy. Malfoy *hated* him. And he hated Malfoy . . . didn't he? A voice nagged at him in the back of his mind. He ignored   
it and wrote:  
  
  
How's it going? I really miss you. I miss everyone. It's so lonely here at the Dursleys's. Dudley just ate my breakfast. I   
wish I was back at Hogwarts with you and all my other friends. I don't see how I'm going to live here. Did you get a job in   
Hogsmeade? Ron and Hermione said they are going to. But I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Don't get me wrong, I really   
DON'T care if you've got a job, I'm just bored as hell.  
  
-Harry  
  
  
Harry opened Hedwig's care and tied the folded letter to her leg. She protested, but eventually allowed him to push her out   
the window and into the storm. He watched his owl fly away until she was only a speck of white in the distance. He really did   
care about Malfoy's answer, but knew it would never come.  
~*~*~  
A/N: I need fanart! If you really like this fic, please draw a scene and e-mail it to me! 


	3. Draco's Reply

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: I've never done anything like this before. I just used my own personal experiences of leaving a school as reference, so   
bear with me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Draco's Reply  
~*~*~  
Draco Malfoy sat up in bed. A tapping noise had woken him up. He looked to the window to see a snowy owl with a letter tied   
to her foot on his windowsill. He quickly got out of bed and let her in.  
  
"Potter?" he asked in awe as he read the letter. The ink was smeared from the rain, but he could make out what Harry had   
written. "What the hell?"  
  
Harry missed him. Draco felt an ache in the deepest depth of his heart. No one had ever missed him before. Not even his own   
friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. And here was Harry Potter, writing him a letter saying that he wished he was back at   
Hogwarts with him. Draco found his quill and parchment and began a response. He had no desire to write to Harry Potter, even   
after he had said he missed him, but since he had nothing better to do, he guessed that Harry should get an answer.  
  
  
Potter-  
  
I don't see why you'd want to write to me, after you've scowled, sneered, and acted like a complete asshole to me for seven   
years. But if you're so desperate for someone to talk to, then a rude answer is better than none, right?  
  
No, I haven't got a job. And if you don't care, then why did you ask?  
  
So did Granger and Weasley ditch you yet? Why aren't you writing to them?  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
He folded the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She flew out the open window. Draco sighed and read Harry's note for the   
second time. *Dear* Draco, it said. Was Harry just being polite in his letter, or was he serious? Draco vaguely wished that   
he had written more than just 'Potter'. Oh well. He guessed it didn't matter.  
  
Draco opened his trunk from Hogwarts and pulled out the yearbook that all the seventh years got. Inside were pictures of all   
the students in his year. He found Harry's picture. For some reason, it wasn't smiling and waving like all the others, except   
maybe for Weasley's. But the Picture Harry certainly wasn't scowling. It was glancing around in an uncertain sort of way.   
Draco closed the book and put it back in his trunk. Somehow it hurt to look at his old classmates.  
~*~*~ 


	4. Feelings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: The next chapters will be their letters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Feelings  
~*~*~  
Harry certainly hadn't expected a response. But as he read the letter from Malfoy, he decided that possibly he wasn't the   
only one who was uneasy. Malfoy hinted with his rude words that he was lonesome.  
  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Thank you for your response, although it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I know I've been less than friendly in the past   
seven years, but so have you. Instead of fighting like stupid prats, can we please try to work something out? Like I said, I   
miss you and I'd like someone to talk to.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you, Draco, but Hermione and Ron haven't ditched me. I don't know what you were thinking when you read my   
first letter, but I'm not writing to you because they're not speaking to me.   
  
Sincerely,   
Harry  
  
  
Hedwig once again disappeared out the window. Harry watched her fly off, a sinking feeling inside of him. Something felt odd   
about writing to Draco Malfoy . . .  
  
Whenever Harry spoke to Ron, they laughed and joked around together. Whenever he spoke to Hermione, they were a slight more   
serious, since Hermione was far more sensible than Ron, but their conversations were occasionally filled with glorious humor   
that Harry could thrive on for hours. Writing to Malfoy was different. Harry didn't know whether he should be laughing or   
crying.  
  
Then he thought of all the nights he spent alone in his four-poster, wide awake, listening to Seamus Finnigan making love to   
Lavender Brown and watching Dean Thomas from the corner of his eye kissing Parvati Patil. . . . Those were lonely nights.   
  
He thought of the school dances he had went to in his school years. At the Yule Ball in his fourth year, Harry had abandoned   
Parvati and ended up feeling sorry for himself because Cho Chang was dancing with Cedric Diggory. The Fall Fest in his sixth   
year wasn't much better. A great deal of Gryffindor girls had found out about Parvati's poor treatment at the Yule Ball and   
wouldn't go with him. He had gone alone, and so had Ron. Cho Chang had gone with Lee Jordan, and they danced the whole time.   
But the Winter Ball in his seventh year had been by far the worst one. He had asked Hermione to go with him, but she had   
gotten sick at the last moment and he had ended up going alone.   
  
One other person had gone alone, and that had been Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't suppose that Malfoy spent his nights like   
Seamus and Dean did, either . . . Perhaps there was someone out there just like him. Someone completely different, but just   
like him. Harry sat by the window and waited for Hedwig to return.  
~*~*~ 


	5. Are You Gay?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: I've never done anything like this before. I just used my own personal experiences of leaving a school as reference, so   
bear with me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Are You Gay?  
~*~*~  
Harry-  
  
Oh alright, DEAR Harry,  
  
Okay, okay, I give up. I'm sorry, but only if you are. But don't expect me to follow you around begging for a look at your   
scar. Because I personally don't care.  
  
I'll admit I miss you, too. But not as much as you miss me. I really miss watching you screw up your potions and set your   
hair on fire. And not to mention laughing at you every time you get yourself up to your ass and higher in trouble. You *did*   
almost get yourself killed every year, you know. It was funny. Well, kinda.  
  
Things are shitty here. My father is setting up a date for me to get my Dark Mark and join the Death Eaters. I haven't told   
this to anyone, but I don't want to be a Death Eater. But I really have no choice. All the Malfoys as far back as I know have   
supported Voldemort, and I would disgrace my family if I broke the tradition.   
  
My family is hiring a new house-elf. Her name is Dakota. She works for Crabbe's family, but they are freeing her this Friday.   
I told Father I'd rather have a new servant than a stupid elf, but he said he felt better hanging an elf by its feet from a   
tree and whipping it than a human. ::squirms uneasily:: He scares me sometimes.  
  
Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not really anxious to know or anything, but are you gay? Because I've heard some   
things . . . Plus there's the fact that you're writing to me when you could be writing to Mudblood Granger or that Patil   
girl you took to the Yule Ball.  
  
Sincerely,   
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. I am not gay.   
~*~*~  
A/N: So do you think Draco should admit to being gay after Harry does, before, or at the same time? 


	6. The Shed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: I've never done anything like this before. I just used my own personal experiences of leaving a school as reference, so   
bear with me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The Shed  
~*~*~  
Dear Draco,  
  
That's horrid! Somebody should do something about your father. That story made me sick, and that's saying a lot. I don't mean   
to brag or anything, but I've gotten my share of scrapes fighting Voldemort, and I never find them *sick*. Just disturbing,   
like many other things.  
  
If you don't want to be a Death Eater, you shouldn't have to. Why don't you be the first in a whole line of Malfoys to back   
out? I would. You join Voldemort and you'll find yourself in Azkaban or dead. And I don't want you to die. I hate you, but   
not that much.  
  
Since you seem so interested, I'll answer your question. No, I'm not gay. Whether I'm bi is my own business. But you probably   
know the answer to that, then. That's alright, I know you're bi, too. Don't think I haven't noticed you checking out other   
guys back at Hogwarts. You've stared at Lee Jordan's ass enough for me to get the point. No offense to you or anything.   
You're just plain odd.  
  
So what's your room like now that you're living at home? I'm in Dudley's second room. Uncle Vernon would love to put me back   
in the cupboard, and trust me, he's tried. But I won't fit anymore. Thank God. But now he's building me a shed in the   
backyard out of old paneling. He's drilling holes in the ceiling for leaks and having Dudley donate some old torn blankets   
for me to use as a bed. Aunt Petunia is going to drape a tablecloth over the windows so the neighbors will be saved the hell   
of glimpsing abnormal me. I hate all three of them. Am I really as weird as they tell me? Ever since I turned up on their   
doorstep, I've been feeling worthless. I haven't told that to anyone, but since you told me about your not wanting to be a   
Death Eater, I decided to tell you something about me. I guess I wouldn't feel like crap if Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and   
Dudley didn't treat me like it so much. I'm starting to believe what people have been saying about me. That I'm disturbed and   
abnormal. I'm the only wizard in my neighborhood. I feel out of place.   
  
I wish there was something I could do, but I don't think there is. I'm going to keep thinking. Until then . . .  
  
Bye,   
Harry  
~*~*~ 


	7. Instant Messenger

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and m/m slash hints.  
  
A/N: I've never done anything like this before. I just used my own personal experiences of leaving a school as reference, so   
bear with me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Instant Messenger   
~*~*~  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do NOT stare at other guys' asses! Especially Gryffindors'! You have a perverted mind.   
  
Yeah, I know I should back out of the Death Eater thing, but it's not that easy. Even if I manage to get out, Voldemort will   
hunt me down and give me the Mark eventually. There's just too many people wanting me to be in Voldemort's Inner Circle. And   
Father says that if I disgrace the family, I'll be in deep shit. As in *house-elf-torture* shit.  
  
Another thing about Father: He's found your first letter under my pillow and he READ it!!! We have to stop writing. Father's   
getting ideas. He keeps asking me if I'm bored and if I have any friends. He doesn't approve of you, and neither does Mum.  
  
Maybe we can still talk, but on a Muggle computer. You don't happen to have one of those, do you? Father has one. I don't   
know why he keeps it; he hates Muggle contraptions like that. I've sneaked into his office at night and had a go on the comp   
before. It's rather fun, actually. I downloaded this really cool thing called an instant messenger from aol.com (AOL Anywhere).   
An instant messenger is like owl post, but you can chat instantly! All you have to do is download it, search for your contact,   
and type to them when they get online! You've got to try it if you have a comp. My screen name is FiReDrAgOn069.   
  
Sucks, about the shed. Maybe you can break out and run away. I've tried running away from home before, and it worked. I hid   
in the hedges outside the house for three weeks and my parents didn't find me. I eventually went back in when my food supply   
had plummeted. They were scared to death.   
  
See ya,  
Draco  
  
P.S. See about the instant messenger, okay? But don't let your relatives find out!  
  
P.S.S. So you *are* bi! That's funny, lol! The famous Harry Potter! Whoever thought?   
~*~*~ 


	8. Harry Gets Online

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Profanity and major m/m slash ahead. If you don't approve of cybersex, please don't read any farther. This story will  
contain cybersex and will eventually end up rated R.   
  
A/N: Reviews, welcome. Flames, not welcome. I don't care if you don't like cybersex or the idea of two boys talking about sex  
online. I already know I'm odd, so you don't have to remind me. *lol*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Harry Gets Online   
~*~*~  
Instead of writing back to Draco, Harry sneaked into Uncle Vernon's office that night, where the computer was kept. He stared   
at the machine, wondering how to turn it on. He found a switch on the back or the monitor that looked promising to he flipped   
it and the computer turned on.  
  
Harry had seen Uncle Vernon's computer before, but he had never actually worked on it. Dudley had had a computer once, but he   
broke it soon after getting it. Harry noticed that this computer had the Internet, which he was grateful for. He got online   
and went immediately to aol.com. He downloaded the instant messenger easily; he was surprised how quick the Internet worked.   
While waiting for the download to complete, he checked out fanfiction.net, yahoo.com, hotmail.com, and many others, picking   
up information and e-mail addresses along the way.  
  
Harry became known on AIM as GryffSeeker101.He signed on under his new screen name and added Draco to his buddy list. The   
other boy wasn't online yet, but Harry decided to wait for him to come. He knew Draco would.  
  
Draco signed on thirty-five minutes later.  
  
  
FiReDrAgOn069: Harry? Is that you?  
GryffSeeker101: Yup. How did you know?  
FiReDrAgOn069: You're the only Gryffindor seeker I know of.  
GryffSeeker101: Oh. *lol*  
FiReDrAgOn069: I never thought you'd actually get online.  
GryffSeeker101: Me, neither. I don't have much time. If Uncle Vernon catches me, I'll be in trouble.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Yeah.   
GryffSeeker101: So what's up?  
FiReDrAgOn069: That's so old.  
GryffSeeker101: What is?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Saying 'what's up'. You've got to say 'sup'.  
GryffSeeker101: . . .  
FiReDrAgOn069: Whatever.   
GryffSeeker101: You know, you never answered my question.  
FiReDrAgOn069: What question?  
GryffSeeker101: What's your room like?  
FiReDrAgOn069: It's alright. What, you thinking of sleeping in my room with me sometime?  
GryffSeeker101: You're sick.  
FiReDrAgOn069: I regularly fantasize about waking up on bed with people.  
GryffSeeker101: Ahem, Draco?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Never mind. You won't ever understand.  
GryffSeeker101: What are you talking about?  
FiReDrAgOn069: You know.  
GryffSeeker101: Sex?!  
FiReDrAgOn069: Don't tell me you never think about sex. Everyone does. Even Granger and Longbottom.  
GryffSeeker101: Trust me, Draco, I don't think about sex.  
FiReDrAgOn069: You do.   
GryffSeeker101: No, I don't! I'm not that sick.  
FiReDrAgOn069: You're bi.  
GryffSeeker101: I've shared one kiss with Ron, and that was friendly. So what? You gonna sue me over the   
GryffSeeker101: Internet?  
FiReDrAgOn069: You kissed a Weasley?! EEEW! ::dies::  
GryffSeeker101: YAY!  
FiReDrAgOn069: ::cough cough:: gay man ::cough cough::  
GryffSeeker101: Ron was repulsed, so that kiss didn't even count!  
FiReDrAgOn069: Yeah, sure.  
GryffSeeker101: ::scowls::  
FiReDrAgOn069: Hey! Guess who else I'm talking to!  
GryffSeeker101: I can't guess.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Seamus Finnigan. He's bi, too, you know. We've been having cybersex for a week now.  
GryffSeeker101: Sick.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Cybersex is *fun*!  
GryffSeeker101: How do you do it?  
FiReDrAgOn069: It's hard to explain.  
GryffSeeker101: Well, can you show me then?  
FiReDrAgOn069: I can't.  
GryffSeeker101: Why not?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Because I can't. If I show you, I'll have to do something with you.  
GryffSeeker101: So?  
FiReDrAgOn069: That would be unthinkable. You would get ideas about me.  
GryffSeeker101: No, I wouldn't! Honest! Just show me, okay?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Uh . . .  
GryffSeeker101: Please Draco! Please! Please! Please!  
FiReDrAgOn069: ::grabs your ass and kisses you intensely::  
FiReDrAgOn069 has signed out.  
  
  
Harry stared at the computer for another moment, rereading Draco's words. He dissolved into a fit of girlish giggles.   
  
"He grabbed my ass and kissed me!" Harry squealed with delight. "He did!"  
  
Coming back to his usual self, Harry printed out the conversation and signed out of the instant messenger. He got offline and   
shut down the computer. Folding the printed papers and inserting them into his pajama pocket, Harry climbed into bed and fell   
into a pleasant sleep.  
~*~*~  
A/N: I know the chatroom thing has been done before, but I figured it would be more fun to make them have cybersex than   
letter-sex, if there is such a thing . . . ^_~ 


	9. Draco and Seamus

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Major D/H slash ahead.  
  
A/N: Draco and Harry get into a fight. ^o^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Draco and Seamus   
~*~*~  
GryffSeeker101: Hey.  
FiReDrAgOn069: I have to go.  
GryffSeeker101: WAIT!  
FiReDrAgOn069: Why? I really have to get offline.  
GryffSeeker101: Does this have something to do with last night?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Maybe it does.  
GryffSeeker101: It's perfectly okay.   
FiReDrAgOn069: No, it isn't. You think I'm a queer. Don't say you don't, coz I know you do.  
GryffSeeker101: We're all queers, Draco.  
FiReDrAgOn069: That makes me feel so much better.  
GryffSeeker101: Good.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Not.  
GryffSeeker101: I don't mean to sound corny, but what you said last night made me feel really nice.  
FiReDrAgOn069: And we don't want that, do we? ::smirks::  
GryffSeeker101: No, really. I liked it.   
FiReDrAgOn069: Why? You aren't gay.  
GryffSeeker101: Yeah, but who says I'm not bi?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Are you implying that you are?  
GryffSeeker101: I don't really know. I've never been really attracted to girls, though.  
FiReDrAgOn069: What about Granger?  
GryffSeeker101: Her name is Hermione, not Granger. And she's fine to hang out with, but I wouldn't date her.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Why not?  
GryffSeeker101: Like I said, I'm not attracted to her. Or Cho, anymore.  
FiReDrAgOn069: You liked Cho Chang?!   
FiReDrAgOn069: *lol*  
GryffSeeker101: Shut up, Draco. At least I didn't like Pansy Parkinson.  
FiReDrAgOn069: True. She looks like a dog.  
GryffSeeker101: What about me?  
FiReDrAgOn069: You think you look like a dog?  
GryffSeeker101: NO! I want to know if you think I'm ugly, too.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Well, your hair is always messy and you're really skinny.  
GryffSeeker101: . . .  
FiReDrAgOn069: No offense, Harry. You're not that bad-looking, really.  
GryffSeeker101: So why won't you do that again? What you did last night?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Are you a pervert or something?  
GryffSeeker101: No, I'm just a seventeen-year-old virgin, that's all.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Ha, ha.  
GryffSeeker101: I don't want to have sex with you, Draco! I just want to know what it's like. Everyone else's done it.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Everyone? Are you sure?  
GryffSeeker101: Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Lee, and other others have done it.  
FiReDrAgOn069: What about Longbottom, Weasley, and those Creevey boys?  
GryffSeeker101: I don't think so.  
FiReDrAgOn069: See? You're not the only virgin.   
GryffSeeker101: Have you . . .?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Yeah. With Seamus.  
*no one types for a while*  
FiReDrAgOn069: Harry? You still there?  
GryffSeeker101: Yeah.   
FiReDrAgOn069: Are you alright?  
GryffSeeker101: I guess so.  
FiReDrAgOn069: You sure?  
GryffSeeker101: Uh huh.  
FiReDrAgOn069: I'm not serious with Finnigan, you know that, right?  
GryffSeeker101: I thought you didn't like Gryffindors.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Well, I s'pose I was just trying to make a statement.  
GryffSeeker101: What else have you been lying to me about?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Nothing. Honest.  
GryffSeeker101: At Hogwarts you were always so rude. Last year, all you talked about was how much you hated Gryffindors and   
how much you wanted to be a Death Eater like your father. And now you tell me you were just trying to make a statement. Well,   
that's fine and dandy, isn't it, Malfoy?  
FiReDrAgOn069: Why is that?  
GryffSeeker101: Because everyone's lying to me now. No one can trust me with the truth, so they make stuff up. And I'm getting   
tired of it.  
FiReDrAgOn069: It's not that, Harry! It's just that, people would think I was a wimp if I told the truth!  
GryffSeeker101: I would rather you told the truth. For a while, I thought I had a friend.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Friend?! We wrote letters and talked online. Who says we're friends?  
GryffSeeker101: I thought we were. I was wrong.  
FiReDrAgOn069: Don't be a spazz ass, Potter.  
GryffSeeker101: Bye, Malfoy.  
GryffSeeker101 has signed out.  
~*~*~ 


	10. The Imposter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Major D/H slash ahead.  
  
A/N: Plz e-mail me your fanart!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 10 - The Imposter   
~*~*~  
FiReDrAgOn069: HARRY!  
*Internet silence*  
FiReDrAgOn069: Stop ignoring me! I know you're online!  
*more silence*  
FiReDrAgOn069: HHHHAAAAARRRYYYY!!!  
GryffSeeker101 has signed out.  
* * *  
Chaser8808: Hey Harry!  
GryffSeeker101: Who is this? Did we meet in a chat room or something?  
Chaser8808: No! It's me, Ron! My dad bought me Muggle computer!  
GryffSeeker101: RON! I haven't heard from you in so long!  
Chaser8808: I got your screen name from Seamus.   
GryffSeeker101: You're talking to *him*?  
Chaser8808: Why shouldn't I?  
GryffSeeker101: He's having sex with Malfoy.  
Chaser8808: No way!  
GryffSeeker101: I'm not joking.  
Chaser8808: Holy shit! Who told you that about Seamus?  
GryffSeeker101: I can't remember.   
Chaser8808: Why'd he do a stupid thing like have sex with Malfoy?  
GryffSeeker101: Dunno.  
Chaser8808: You haven't been talking with Malfoy, have you?  
GryffSeeker101: Why would you think that?  
Chaser8808: I don't know. Sex is, well, a private thing, sort of. If Malfoy did it with Seamus, then they should be the only   
Chaser8808: ones to know. And I know Seamus isn't going around spreading the news.  
GryffSeeker101: I haven't been talking to Malfoy.   
Chaser8808: Good!   
GryffSeeker101: You never did like Malfoy.  
Chaser8808: No shit.  
GryffSeeker101: Well, have you ever carried out a decent conversation with him?  
Chaser8808: Not a decent one.  
GryffSeeker101: Oh. Okay. Owl me, I have to get offline.   
Chaser8808: Alright. Bye.  
GryffSeeker101: Bye.  
GryffSeeker101 has signed out.  
* * *  
JustAnotherDude0609: Sup?  
GryffSeeker101: Who is this?  
JustAnotherDude0609: A friend.  
GryffSeeker101: Which friend? Seamus?!  
JustAnotherDude0609: Maybe.   
JustAnotherDude0609: Alright, I'm Seamus.  
GryffSeeker101: Hey Seamus.   
JustAnotherDude0609: You shouldn't be mad at Draco. He doesn't even love me.  
GryffSeeker101: I just thought he had something for me.  
JustAnotherDude0609: I might know if he does.   
GryffSeeker101: Could you tell me?  
JustAnotherDude0609: Yeah.  
GryffSeeker101: Well?  
JustAnotherDude0609: He does. He really likes you, Harry. You should talk to him.   
GryffSeeker101: He hates me now.  
JustAnotherDude0609: Why don't you apologize?  
GryffSeeker101: I will. Well, bye, Seamus. I think Uncle Vernon just woke up . . .  
GryffSeeker101 has signed out.  
  
Draco laughed to himself and signed out, too.  
~*~*~ 


	11. This is Where You'll Stay

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Major D/H slash ahead.  
  
A/N: I'm going to try like Lauren suggested and stay away from the Internet . . . You guys are right, it's time they met in   
person. They'll meet in Hogsmeade in Chapter 12 or 13.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 11 - This is Where You'll Stay  
~*~*~  
"Malcolm . . . Malgen . . . Where's Malfoy?" Harry frantically scanned the page of the phone book in search of Draco's number.   
"It should be right here, shouldn't it?" he pointed at the spot between Malcolm and Malgen. "Wait a moment . . . Of course he   
won't have a telephone! His parents are wizards!" Harry threw down the book, disgusted with himself.   
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs. "Get over here!"  
  
Harry hid the phone book under the bed and hurried downstairs.   
  
"You," Uncle Vernon snarled. "You've been fooling around with my computer!"   
  
"No I haven't," Harry lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I've checked the history, and you've been to all sorts of chat rooms and e-mail pages! And you've   
downloaded some rubbish that I can't remove!"  
  
Harry's throat suddenly felt very dry. "I don't know what you're talking about, Uncle. But I haven't downloaded anything!"  
  
Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of his pajama shirt and dragged him into his office. He threw Harry down in front of   
the computer and pointed at the screen where the instant messenger showed up. "That, boy, is what you downloaded! And don't   
tell me you didn't, because your aunt and your cousin didn't do it! And I certainly didn't do it, either!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"ERASE IT! ERASE IT, BOY!" Uncle Vernon pointed to the instant messenger. "Get this shit off my computer!"   
  
Harry set a trembling hand on the mouse and dragged the instant messenger into the trash can on the bottom left corner of the   
screen. A bubble came up: 'Are you sure you want to send this item to the Trash Can?'   
  
"CLICK 'YES', BOY! CLICK IT!"  
  
Reluctantly, Harry clicked it and the instant messenger was gone. Uncle Vernon unplugged the computer and lifted Harry right   
off his feet once again.   
  
"I'll teach you to fool with my computer!" Uncle Vernon threw Harry across the room. He handed in a heap on the floor.  
* * *  
"Draco, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy caught her son's attention by tapping her fork on his glass of orange juice.   
  
"Yeah, Mum?" Draco looked up from his breakfast.   
  
"I need to talk to you when you're done eating."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Malfoy brought Draco into the family den. She turned on the computer.   
  
"The computer? What's it got to do with this?" Draco asked.  
  
"A lot."  
  
Draco slowly put two and two together. "You haven't found . . . You haven't seen . . ."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy opened the history and selected three items. "Your father found these last night after you went to bed. He wasn't   
pleased at all."  
  
"What l-links are th-those?" Draco stuttered. His face lost the very little color that it had had in the first place.   
  
"Gaymen.com?" Mrs. Malfoy asked softly. "Pimp.com?"   
  
"Mum, I swear I haven't . . ."  
  
"Teensex.com?" Mrs. Malfoy's voice cracked slightly. "Draco . . . Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Why are you looking at porn?"  
  
"I'm not! Mum, why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Well, I suppose . . . Your father and I didn't do it, which leaves you, dear."  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Don't deny it, Draco. Your father is very upset. I have to ask that you stay off the computer for a while, at least until   
your father puts a few blocks on the Internet."  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He cleared his throat loudly. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco looked   
up.  
  
"Actually, I'm getting rid of this thing today!" Mr. Malfoy shouted. "It's putting bad thoughts into your mind, Draco! I   
expect you to behave like the well-brought-up and decent boy you were before this computer defaced your mind! It-will-be-gone!"   
Mr. Malfoy smacked his hand on the table.   
  
"I'm sorry, Father," Draco muttered.  
  
"That's not all I found! I also found your instant messenger! Who is 'GryffSeeker101'?" Mr. Malfoy inquired.  
  
"It's Crabbe," Draco lied.   
  
"No! It's that Potter kid! Gryffindor Seeker! Don't you lie to me!" Mr. Malfoy slapped his son on the face. Draco winced.  
  
"Lucius!" Mrs. Malfoy cried.  
  
"Narcissa," Mr. Malfoy said with a nasty smirk. "Our boy was talking to Harry Potter on the Internet."  
  
"So?" Draco said. "What's wrong with Harry Potter?"  
  
"What's *wrong* with him? What's *WRONG* with him?!" Mr. Malfoy repeated angrily. "Are you implying that you talked to Potter   
on your own will?!"  
  
"Yes," Draco said boldly. "I talked to him on my own will."  
  
"AND WHAT, MAY I ASK, DID YOU TALK TO HIM ABOUT?!" Mr. Malfoy roared, his blond hair contrasting oddly with his tomato-red   
face.  
  
"And why, may I ask, do you want to know?" Draco said, surprised at his own bravery.  
  
"You will answer me truthfully!"  
  
"Fuck you." Draco pulled away from his mother and fled from the room. Mr. Malfoy chased after him.  
  
"You get your sorry ass back here!" Mr. Malfoy grabbed Draco's arm, and, nearly ripping it from its socket, threw Draco onto   
the floor. "Stupid boy!"  
  
"Father?" Draco stared up at the merciless man.  
  
Mr. Malfoy lifted Draco again, and he Apparated them to Hogsmeade. They appeared on a crowded street by Honeydukes.  
  
"You stupid, stupid boy! What have I always been telling you about Potter?!"  
  
"Why are we here?" Draco ignored his father.   
  
"Because this is where you'll stay," Mr. Malfoy explained silkily. "You're not living in my house anymore."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You've disgraced me, Draco. You'll find somewhere else to live now."  
  
"I can't! You can't!"  
  
"You're seventeen. You can take care of yourself."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Draco hung his head in defeat.  
  
"And don't try finding your way back, boy. You're not living in my house. You're not my son." Mr. Malfoy Disapparated without   
another word.  
  
With no desire to get trampled by passing wizards and witches, Draco slumped onto the side of the road, out of the way.  
~*~*~ 


	12. Harry's Arrival

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Major D/H slash ahead. Will be rated R later.  
  
A/N: I know this is kinda late to tell you this, but here goes: Thoughts are separated by asterisks (**), as are emphasized   
words. Hours and periods of time are separated by three asterisks (* * *) or this thing (as seen in 'Demonica'): ~*~.   
Text of a chapter is separated from the title and my pointless rambling by this thing: ~*~*~. Kinda confusing? ^-^   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Harry's Arrival  
~*~*~  
Draco trudged down the grassy hill, his hands in the pockets of his stolen leather jacket (A/N: ^-^). Hogsmeade was always so   
inviting . . . But now, when Draco was cold and very alone, it seemed there was no where to go. Until he could get a job, he   
wouldn't have any money.   
  
At the bottom of the hill was a forest. Suddenly inspired, Draco's silver eyes lit up and he ran down at breakneck speed. As   
there are in most cases, the forest had a path. Any other time, Draco would have thought nothing of it. This time, however,   
he was grateful for it.  
  
He followed the path deep into the forest until it finally ended on the doorstep of an abandoned cottage. The forest around   
him was so thick he couldn't see his way back. The sky was dark and clouded, and since rain and night were both coming   
rapidly, Draco decided to go inside.  
  
The cottage was empty, with no sign of life. The floorboards creaked with his every step, but the couches weren't dusty and   
the place seemed well-cared-for. It worked well enough. No one would find him there.  
  
Draco collapsed on the couch and hugged a stiff pillow. He stared at the curtained window across the room and worked hard to   
process all the thoughts that were flooding his mind.   
  
His father had rejected him, Harry was gone for good, and now he would live a life of loneliness. Draco's silver eyes filled   
with tears for himself. But he wasn't sad. He wasn't angry, either. It was an odd feeling . . . His heart was cold and his   
body was numb, he felt like screaming and screaming . . . He felt like grabbing a knife and piercing his heart with it . . .   
  
Draco jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. He threw open a wooden drawer full of kitchen utensils. Most of the forks   
and spoons had been taken, but a nice steak knife still remained. He grasped it by its wooden handle and aimed with great   
care at his pale wrist. He stared hard at the vein that he wanted to puncture so badly. Draco slit his wrist carelessly and   
watched the blood drip down onto the wooden floor. "Aww, shit . . ." He had missed the vein.  
  
The red glistening blood remained on the floor. Draco had no desire to clean it, or his promising wound. He went back to the   
couch, and, grasping his bleeding wrist, fell into a cold, dreamless sleep.  
* * *  
"I'll certainly be damned!" Lucius Malfoy howled angrily. "Another owl from Potter!" He tore the letter to pieces after   
reading it. "Of course I don't know where that wretched Draco is!"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy shook her head sadly and went back to reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Why would dear old Potter care, anyway?" Mr. Malfoy raged. "Why would he want to know where Draco is? And why is he owling   
me?!" Mr. Malfoy threw the screeching owl out the window. It hooted indignantly and flew out of sight.  
* * *   
"Well!" Harry exclaimed after yet another owl returned with no responding letter. "I'll go find him myself!"  
  
Assuming Draco was long gone from the Malfoy manor, Harry decided not to go looking there. He Apparated to Hogsmeade to   
search. If Draco wasn't at home, then he would be somewhere else. And that somewhere had to be Hogsmeade, the wizarding   
village.  
  
Harry walked into Honeydukes and bought himself a handful of Sugar Quills to suck on while he searched for Draco. While   
paying for them at the counter, an idea came to him.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the witch at the counter, "have you seen a friend of mine here at all? His name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What does he look like, dear?" the witch asked.  
  
"He's got silver hair and silver eyes," Harry started. "He's small and kind of pale. Have you seen him here?"  
  
"I've seen that Lucius Malfoy man outside earlier today," the witch said. "He was abusing this poor boy. . . . I expect it   
was his son. He had the silver hair you mentioned."  
  
"Where did he go?" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"I saw him go up the hill, but I don't know where he went after that."  
  
"Alright. Thank you, madam."  
  
"Hurry along now, there's a line behind you."  
  
"Oh, right . . ."  
  
Harry put the bag in his robe pocket and hurried out of the candy shop. He ran to the hill and climbed it fervently, very   
eager to find Draco. When he reached the top, he felt a raindrop on his cheek. He muttered an obscenity and ran down the   
other side of the hill. If rain was coming, he had better find Draco soon.  
  
He came to the forest and saw the path immediately. He also saw fresh footprints in the mud. Harry ran deep into the forest,   
following the path. If someone was there, maybe they could help him find Draco.  
  
The path ended at a cottage. There were no lights on inside, but the door had been left slightly ajar. Harry called inside,   
"Hello? Anyone home?" No answer. He knocked and stood on the doorstep, waiting for an answer.  
  
The rain began to fall. At first, there were only a few drops. But then it came down in cold sheets. Harry pushed the door   
open and walked inside to dry off. The first thing he noticed was the back of the couch. He heard someone breathing lightly   
on the other side. He walked over to see the person, and gasped, nearly jumping backwards at the sight.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
He was sleeping like an angel, his pale, smooth face serene as always. His lips were so inviting . . . It was all Harry could   
do from covering them with his longing mouth. It was a wrong sensation, it felt dirty and nasty, but somehow . . .   
someway . . . it was right. It was gay and wrong, but it was right.   
  
Harry bent over and satisfied his urge, pressing his lips softly to Draco's. He never knew another man's lips could taste so   
good. They were soft and smooth and very, very right. Harry pulled back, suddenly repulsed. This was Draco Malfoy he was   
kissing, and he was Harry Potter. . . . It had to be the most wrong thing in the world.  
  
Then, two piercing silver eyes stared back at Harry.   
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Harry!" Draco sat up and hugged Harry. "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"Since school ended," Harry muttered, hoping that Draco wouldn't-  
  
"Were you *kissing* me?" Draco seemed repulsed by the prospect of being kissed by Harry Potter.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought you were unconscious. I was giving you CPR." It was lame, and he knew Draco wasn't believing   
it.  
  
"You're pathetic, Potter." Draco smiled evilly, displaying even, white teeth. "You kissed me and you know it. Felt bad for me,   
did you?"  
  
"Why would I feel bad for you?" Harry scoffed.  
  
"Because I'm here all alone? How did you find me, anyway?"  
  
"I asked around. I knew you'd be in Hogsmeade. And what can you tell me about being lonely? I've been lonely all my life."  
  
"That's why you wrote to me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should have done so much sooner."  
  
"Think so?" Harry managed a weak smile.  
  
"Yes I do. Although I don't think I would have written back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot!" Harry was growing frustrated. And the emotions were building up to the point where he couldn't   
take it a moment longer. His heart burned, it ached, it screamed for attention. He pushed the prospect of a neglected heart   
aside and tried to think nothing about it. But it nagged and nagged . . . His anger boiled over and he couldn't take it   
anymore.  
  
"SEAMUS! HOW COULD YOU, DRACO? HOW COULD YOU, WHEN YOU KNEW THE DIRTY, SHITTY TRUTH?!" Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he   
ignored them. He was secretly amused and pleased by the confused expression on Draco's face, and he felt terrible for it.  
  
"What truth, Harry?"  
  
"Draco, you filthy piece of . . . of . . ."  
  
Draco stared at Harry, his silver eyes wide with surprise. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You stupid prat! You hurt me and you don't care! You're a devil, Draco! You're a demon! You should be damned right to hell!   
You should suffer and burn in the flames and rot just like you should have done a long time ago. I hate you! I hate the way   
you smirk at me. I hate the way you push me around. I hate the way you make fun of my friends. I hate the way you're so damn   
perfect! I hate the way I love you!"  
  
"What kind of sense does that make?" Draco said more to himself than to Harry. "What are you trying to tell me? That you . . .   
that you . . . *love* me?"   
  
Harry shook his head so roughly that his glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose. "How could anyone, Draco?" His voice was   
cold and savage. He saw Draco in front of him recoil and shiver.  
  
"Harry . . ."  
  
"Draco! You shouldn't. You don't deserve. You only harm."  
  
"I don't understand you!" Draco said, his voice an octave higher than usual.  
  
"You've ruined me, Draco. Don't you see what I've become? A rambling, crazy fool! You've done this to me!" Harry grabbed Draco   
violently by his shoulders and pulled him off the couch. "I hate you! Hate! Hate! Hate!" Harry threw Draco to the floor, and   
screamed loudly for no particular reason. He then threw himself to the floor beside the other man and sobbed.  
  
"Are you suffering some emotional breakdown?" Draco asked shrilly. "Because you're scaring me."  
  
Harry looked up and returned to normal. His craziness ended and he touched Draco's arm. "You're bleeding."  
  
"I know."  
  
Harry lifted Draco's limp wrist and held it to his heart. "I don't know how this happened to you, and I'm not going to ask."  
  
"Thank you," Draco muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You were insane. You were yelling all sorts of crazy stuff. You said you hated the way you loved me. Is it true?" A hurt   
look came over Draco. "No one's ever loved me before. And if you do, or did, please don't let it be true that you've lost   
your love for me."  
  
"Who said I loved you?"  
  
"You did." Draco's voice cracked, as though he were going to cry.  
  
"Who said I meant it?"  
  
"N-No one."  
  
"Who said I *didn't* mean it?"  
  
Draco was silent at this.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Did you mean it?" Draco looked up at the dark-haired man sadly.  
  
"I came back for you, didn't I? There must have been something."  
  
"Tell me what it was."  
  
"I wanted you." Harry sighed and began the unrehearsed speech that he had wanted Draco to hear for so long. "You make me   
sick, Draco. You're perfect. You're beautiful. I want to grab your neck and strangle you until there's nothing left. And I'm   
sorry I'm so unstable. I can't help it. I see you, and I go insane. You're everything I know I want and can't have. Have you   
ever felt that way about someone? Have you ever wanted to kill someone, watch them die, listen to their pleading cries, just   
because you love them? I want to kill you, Draco. But I don't want you dead. I don't know if that makes sense to you. In fact,   
I'm sure it doesn't. But it makes sense to me, because I know. I know about death, murder, torture. I know what it's like to   
be lost, cold, and alone. I know how much it hurts to be abandoned and abused. And I can't stand it anymore. I've lived this   
way for eighteen years, and that's all I know. You don't know. You never will."  
  
Draco let out a ragged sob.  
  
"But then . . . it seems you do know." Harry lifted Draco's wrist and looked it over. "This is no ordinary cut, Draco. You   
did this yourself, didn't you?"  
  
"Where's your proof of that?" Draco snapped.   
  
"I have some." Harry went to the kitchen and retrieved a bloody knife from the drawer. "Right here."  
  
"What? You thinking of helping me along? I'm bound to die anyway, why should it matter if I'm murdered by Harry Potter tonight?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived and Killed. That sounds nice," Draco said, and the scariest part was, he meant it.   
  
"I won't kill you, Draco. I wouldn't. I want the satisfactory of seeing you pitiful, under my spell. Because, undeniably, I   
love you. I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco stared. His heart raced. One minute, Harry was telling him how much he wanted to kill him. The next, he was telling him   
he loved him. "What should I believe? That you hate me or love me?"  
  
"Believe the second one, Draco. Because it's the truth. I love you. I wouldn't kill you. I don't want to. I just want to hurt   
you because you hurt me on the Internet. How should I go about doing this?" Harry circled Draco like a hawk circling its prey.   
  
Draco whimpered.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Harry screamed, whipping his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Draco's throat.   
  
"I-I-"  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"No. No I don't."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about Seamus. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm JustAnotherDude0609. I lied to you and I impersonated Seamus.   
I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let him fuck me. I didn't know you were angry at me. I didn't know it hurt you." Draco let a tear slip   
silently down his cheek.   
  
"I know how I'm going to do it now. You just sit there and let me do this."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know I was hurting you. I didn't-"  
  
Draco never did finish. Harry had lifted him to his feet and covered Draco's mouth again, this time, forming a complete kiss   
on his lips. Harry sucked on Draco's lower lip as he kissed, testing it with his tongue. Draco's knees grew weak and he   
collapsed on the couch with Harry on top of him. The sensation was to crazy. He was kissing Harry Potter.  
  
Harry caressed Draco's face as he kissed, longing for the feel of the other boy's smooth skin. He knew Draco wasn't believing   
him, instead certain that this was a crazy man's way of torturing another. Harry knew he would never be able to prove to   
Draco that he was serious, and he showed it by deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco moaned, grabbing Harry by the neck and pulling him down on him harder. Draco cried out when Harry bit down on his lips.  
  
"So," Harry panted, sitting up. "That's your punishment. You hurt me, that's what you get."  
  
"Maybe I should hurt you again," Draco whispered, "if that's the only way you'll ever kiss me like that."  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to Draco. He lifted him onto his lap and kissed the back of his neck. "You know . . ." he   
whispered. "Some things hurt. But the punishments can be wonderful, can't they?"   
  
"Yes," Draco whispered.  
  
"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you on the last day of school. But I wouldn't let myself believe it."  
  
"I've wanted you to do that to me ever since our first day," Draco whispered, turning around and straddling Harry. "I felt   
terrible when you rejected me when you met Weasley. You didn't want my friendship. You also didn't know how much I wanted   
Harry Potter. My father hates you, and so do the rest of the Death Eaters. I knew that very well. When I first saw you, I   
felt terrible for you. I wanted to save you from what was going to come. There seemed no reason why one so beautiful should   
die. 'What did he ever do to deserve this hell?' I thought to myself. You seemed so innocent . . . so small and weak." Draco   
let a few more tears slip down his cheeks. "I love your raven hair, Harry. And your emerald eyes."  
  
Harry held Draco close to him and whispered softly in his ear, "I love you, Draco. You're enchanting. You're terrible, but in   
an irresistible way."   
  
"You think I'm terrible?"  
  
"I do, because you hurt me. And it lasted, too. That's why I came back. I came back so we could resolve this. We could fight   
about it, or we could . . . I came back for a reason, Draco. I came back for you."  
~*~*~  
A/N: Well. They've confessed. Harry's a bit crazy, but that comes naturally for someone alone in a cabin with Draco. ^-^ 


	13. Green Into Silver, Silver Into Green

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: The Year in Review  
  
Author: Draco Volatile  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, material, and logos belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot -if there is one- belongs to   
me.  
  
Summary: Harry feels incomplete after leaving Hogwarts. He writes to Draco to help him feel better.  
  
WARNING: Major H/D slash.  
  
A/N: Things are gonna get kinda sick in Chapter 14, if you don't like m/m stuff, please understand that no one is making you   
read it. If gay sex/fondling repulses you, please hit the Back button.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Green into Silver, Silver into Green  
~*~*~  
"So," Draco mumbled, "before the Ministry comes to take us to St. Mungo's, you've got some explaining to do."  
  
It was later that night, and the rain was pouring down hard. Harry had found two bottles of beer in the kitchen which were   
served as dinner.   
  
"Explaining? What explaining do I have to do? There really isn't much you don't know." Harry finished his bottle and threw it   
into the fire that he had started in the fireplace.   
  
"What about Seamus?" Draco bent over and picked up the stiff pillow that had fallen off the couch when he got up. "Why did   
that hurt you? Because I had someone and you didn't?"  
  
"Draco. I think you've missed the whole point. Perhaps it would have been better if we didn't drink that beer."  
  
"No, Harry." Draco laughed. "I got the point perfectly. But you never said you always loved me."  
  
"I haven't loved you as long as you've loved me," Harry admitted. "But I did love you. It hurt me when you told me that you   
were having sex with Seamus. Because I wanted you, and when I heard, I felt really bad." Harry stretched out on the couch and   
laid his head on Draco's knee.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you have known how I felt? You shouldn't be sorry."  
  
"Well, I am. And you can't do anything about it."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, Draco. You've always been a rebel. You don't like to listen to anybody, do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So you're going to live your own life now?"  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Draco ran his fingers over Harry's cheeks as he spoke.  
  
"You're not going to be a Death Eater, are you?"  
  
"I should think not."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's a dick. I'm not going back home, ever."  
  
Harry rolled over onto his side and stroked Draco's knee lightly.   
  
"Harry! You're tickling me!" Draco laughed and ruffled Harry's messy black hair affectionately.   
  
"I am?" Harry grinned at Draco and continued his tickling.  
  
"Dammit!" Draco pushed Harry off of him and onto the floor.   
  
Harry pulled Draco down with him, and took off his jacket and pajama top from the morning. He ran his fingers lightly up and   
down Draco's waist until they were both howling with laughter.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco choked out, pushing Harry away. "You're causing me a lot of hell, you know that?"  
  
"Why? I didn't knew it tickled that much!" Harry exclaimed haughtily.   
  
"No, because you can touch me like that and think nothing of it."  
  
"Don't think I'm not thinking about it," Harry whispered. "The moment my fingers touch your skin, you're all I can think of."  
  
"Why?" Draco looked slightly hurt. "Why do you feel so strongly for me?  
  
"Because I do, Draco. Do I have to have a better reason?"  
  
"*Is* there a better reason?"  
  
"No. I just do."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't . . ."  
  
"Can't what, Draco?"  
  
"I can't let you do this to me anymore." Draco removed Harry's hands from his waist.  
  
"Why not?" Harry said hoarsely.  
  
"Because I can't return it, and I don't want to try. I know I'll never be able to."  
  
"Why can't you return it?"  
  
"I feel awful every time I look at you now."  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you. I hated you before, now I want to take care of you." Harry blinked back threatening tears. "Will   
you let me do that?"  
  
"You can try," Draco whispered, "but you'll find that don't take any shit. You're going to treat me right or there's going to   
be trouble."  
  
Harry grinned and pulled Draco into an embrace. Draco reached behind Harry and ripped the back of his robes. Underneath,   
Harry wore a sweater and jeans. Draco removed those, as well as his own pants, too. Both boys were nearly naked, except for   
their boxers.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a very long and wonderful time. Green into silver, silver into green. Each man tried   
to follow the path in the other's eyes, only succeeding in getting themselves very lost indeed.  
  
"Harry . . ." Draco stroked Harry's face again and a tears began to fall from his silver eyes.  
  
"Draco." Harry loved the sound of his angel's name, and repeated it until his voice became hoarse. "Why are you crying?" he   
managed to choke out.  
  
"Because I love you, Harry. I love you so much."   
~*~*~  
A/N: More coming! Please tell me in your reviews what you'd like to see in the next few chapters. ^-^ 


End file.
